Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related systems and methods for lead-ins for anti-fatigue floor mats. More particularly, embodiments disclose lead-ins with tapered ends with variable heights that transition from a floor level to a mat surface level to enable drop stitch-mats to be used in residential and commercial areas.
Background
Anti-fatigue floor mats are often used to enhance the comfort of those standing for extended periods of time. Conventional anti-fatigue mats are manufactured in a variety of ways, but typically include a combination of a decorative pattern and resilient materials that provide cushioning.
Inflatable devices have been used as floor mats, floatation devices, or bedding. However, conventional inflatable devices are too soft and flexible for operational floor mats. To overcome these deficiencies, when used as floor mats conventional inflatable devices have incorporated drop-stitched construction of double wall fabric. Drop stitched construction provides tensional thread elements between two opposing surfaces allowing an inflated device to handle higher pressures and remain more rigid. These systems are used in inflatable boat flooring, stand-up paddleboards, docks, and even airplane wings. However, these systems are not used in commercial or residential floor mats due to their thickness and cornered ends.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a transition element, such as lead-ins configured to transition ends of an anti-fatigue mat from a floor level to a mat surface level.